My sweet demon
by KaySutcliff
Summary: Fanfic para el concurso de San Valentín del grupo de Facebook Fanfiction/HiruMamo. Ni los personajes ni Eyeshield 21 me pertenecen
My Sweet Demon

Se acercaba la fecha de San Valentín, y los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano de Deimon esperaban con ansias que su mánager les regalase bombones de chocolate como había hecho el año anterior. Aunque las expectativas del runningback y el quarterback del equipo diferían un poco de las de los demás. Por un lado Sena, aunque le tenía cariño a Mamori, esperaba con mucha ilusión recibir algún dulce de la que era ahora su novia, la animadora Suzuna. Y por el otro tenemos al cerebro del equipo, Hiruma, que aunque moriría antes de admitirlo, era invadido por una alegría infinita solo con pensar que recibiría algo especial de parte de Mamori, algo mejor que los pequeños bombones que recibirían los demás (y con suerte, bastante más amargo.)

Así pues todos tenían su atención puesta en el 14 de febrero. Todos menos Mamori.

\- Buenos días, Suzuna…

\- ¡Mamo-nee! ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes unas ojeras enormes… ¿No has dormido bien?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Ah, claro! Seguro que te acostaste tarde haciendo pruebas para el regalo de You-nii~

\- ¿Regalo? ¿De qué hablas, Suzuna?

\- San Valentín es este domingo…

\- Ah… Se me había olvidado. Creo que este año no haré nada…

\- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Mamo-nee? – preguntó Suzuna sacudiendo a la pobre Mamori - Es el primer San Valentín que vas a pasar con You-nii, ¡no puedes no hacer nada! Además, los otros están esperando tus bombones…

\- Pues este año no haré nada… Entre los exámenes y el papeleo que tengo que hacer para el consejo estudiantil no tengo tiempo ni de dormir, y menos de estar preparando dulces.

Y tras esto la mánager se dirigió hacia el sofá que había en el club y con la misma cayó exhausta sobre él y se quedó dormida. Suzuna fue en busca de una manta para arropar a la mánager durmiente y evitar que cogiese un resfriado, y en su ausencia llegaron Sena, Monta, Kurita, Musashi y Hiruma.

\- Oh, Mamori-neechan está durmiendo – Sena se paró en seco al verla.

\- Eso sí que es raro, por muchas cosas que tenga que hacer siempre está activa y nunca se la ve cansada... – dijo Monta mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para tapar a Mamori con ella.

\- ¡APARTA, MALDITO MONO! – gritó Hiruma mientras apuntaba con su M-16 a Monta, que pegó un salto del susto – Kekekeke~ La maldita mánager seguramente haya pasado la noche en vela preparando cosas para San Valentín.

\- Míralo, si en realidad le hace ilusión y todo – rio Musashi.

\- ¡Calla, maldito viejo!

\- Hiruma está mucho más feliz desde que tiene novia – dijo Kurita con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Sí, lástima que no vaya a admitirlo ni muerto… – añadió Musashi.

\- ¡QUE OS CALLÉIS! – Hiruma, muy ligeramente sonrojado, sacó la AK-47 del armario y dirigió una mirada asesina a sus amigos, los cuales le ignoraron y se dirigieron hacia sus taquillas.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, Sena y Monta decidieron hacer mutis por el foro izquierdo antes de convertirse también en las víctimas de Hiruma. Al salir del club se encontraron con Suzuna, que volvía con la manta.

\- ¡Suzuna! – la expresión de Sena se volvió más alegre al ver a su novia - ¿Y esa manta?

\- Es para tapar a Mamo-nee. Se ha quedado dormida y no quiero que coja frío.

\- Ah, ¿ya la habías visto? ¿Sabes si le pasa algo? – preguntó Monta.

Suzuna les explicó que habían llegado antes que ellos y les contó la conversación que tuvo con Mamori.

\- Vaya… Pobre Mamori-neechan… Casi nunca llega a estar tan agotada, es como si tuviera pilas ultrapotentes.

\- Entonces deberíamos decirle al resto que podemos olvidarnos de los bombones este año… -sugirió Monta haciendo ademán de abrir la puerta del club para entrar, con tan mala suerte de que en ese mismo momento Hiruma abrió la puerta de golpe.

\- Escucha, Hiruma-senpai, este año para San Valentín…

\- ¡No quiero volveros a oír hablar de ese día hasta que haya llegado el domingo! ¡A entrenar, malditos vagos! – exclamó Hiruma mientras le disparaba al pobre Monta, que agarró a Sena del brazo y echó a correr hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

\- Pero deja al menos que se quiten el uniforme… -murmuró Musashi, el cual salió del club después de Hiruma y Kurita.

Suzuna observó a los chicos preparar las cosas para el entrenamiento y entró en el club para llevarle la manta a Mamori antes de que pasase más tiempo.

\- Tanto ruido y no se ha despertado… O se ha acostumbrado o está muy cansada.

Y sin más dilación llegó el domingo 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín. Los miembros del equipo de Deimon estaban entrenando mientras Suzuna les animaba agitando un corazón de chocolate enorme que había prometido darle a Sena después del entrenamiento. Todos ya sabían que ese año no tendrían bombones de parte de Mamori e incluso que la mánager no se pasaría por allí ese día porque estaba muy ocupada. Todos menos Hiruma, que se había negado a hacerle caso a nadie que fuese a comentarle algo sobre el tema y que a ratos echaba un vistazo alrededor del campo para ver si su novia había llegado.

\- Hiruma-kun… -murmuró Kurita apenado al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

\- Es tan cabezota que da por hecho que la chica va a darle algo, ni se ha molestado en preguntarle – dijo Musashi.

Así pasó el tiempo y llegó el final del entrenamiento. Mientras el resto se cambiaba en el club (y Sena abrazaba felizmente a su novia ahora que por fin tenía su chocolate), Hiruma se dedicó a llamar a Mamori a su móvil, y como no recibía respuesta alguna con la misma se fue a buscarla a su casa. Al llegar empezó a tocar al timbre como loco hasta que Mamori, que estaba sola en su casa, bajó a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Hiruma-kun! – exclamó Mamori con una expresión que mezclaba sorpresa y cansancio - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No estaría aquí si cogieses el teléfono, maldita mánager. ¿Por qué no has venido al entrenamiento?

\- Porque no hacía falta que fuese, ayer terminé todo lo que tenía pendiente por hacer allí.

\- Pero tenías que venir, hoy es un día muy importante.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si no tenemos ningún partido cerca… -Mamori se quedó pensativa por un momento – Claro… Lo que pasa es que estabas esperando algo por San Valentín y no quieres reconocerlo.

\- ¿¡De qué estás hablando, maldita mánager!?

\- No engañas a nadie, Hiruma-kun. Pero lo siento, estoy muy ocupada, así que tendrás que esperar al próximo año – Y con esto Mamori cerró la puerta.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – gritó Hiruma, y se puso de nuevo a tocar al timbre para que Mamori regresara, pero al ver que la chica no tenía intención de continuar con la conversación decidió marcharse a casa, aunque al girar la esquina chocó de frente con medio equipo de Deimon, que había decidido seguirle para curiosear al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo, malditos chismosos!? – el quarterback sacó su M-16 y se puso a disparar a lo loco.

\- Queríamos ver cómo aprendías a no dar las cosas por hecho – contestó Musashi sin inmutarse.

\- Eh, You-nii~ -Suzuna se adelantó- ¿Por qué no haces algo para animar a Mamo-nee? Estoy segura de que le da mucha pena no poder preparar nada este año.

\- Kekekeke… ¿Animar a la maldita mánager? Quizás no sea tan mala idea… - A Hiruma se le iluminaron los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa maligna. Al ver eso Suzuna se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca y todos intentaron correr por su vida, pero nadie escapa de Hiruma Youichi.

Un par de horas más tarde, vuelve a sonar el timbre de los Anezaki. Mamori abrió la puerta y se encontró a Sena, Suzuna y Monta vestidos de angelitos.

\- Sena-kun, Monta-kun, Suzuna-chan, ¿qué pasa aquí?

\- ¡Mamo-nee! ¡Somos los cupidos de Deimon y hemos venido a secuestrarte!

\- ¿Cómo…? – sin dejar que Mamori terminase la pregunta la animadora la cogió de la mano y salió corriendo (o patinando).

Al rato el grupito llegó a Deimon. Los tres cupidos dejaron a Mamori en la puerta del club y desaparecieron de su vista. La mánager, aún confusa, pensó que ya que estaba allí vería de qué iba todo aquello y abrió la puerta del club. La luz estaba apagada, pero el cuarto estaba iluminado por varias velas. Había pétalos de rosa roja por todos lados y un ramo sobre la mesa, y a su lado varias cajas de pastelitos de crema de Kariya.

\- Kekekekeke… ¿Qué te parece, maldita novia? – Hiruma, que estaba tumbado en el sofá, se levantó para ver la cara de Mamori ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qu… qué es todo esto, Hiruma-kun?

\- A la maldita enana se le ocurrió que era buena idea hacer algo para animarte, y me pareció buena idea –explicó Hiruma, y a continuación desvió la mirada, esbozó una sonrisa tonta y bajó la voz – Sobre todo porque estaba preocupado por si te habías enfadado conmigo por haberme interesado en lo que te tenía tan ocupada.

\- Oh, Hiruma-kun… - la mánager se acercó a su novio y le abrazó fuertemente – Muchas gracias, la verdad es que con todo lo que he tenido que hacer últimamente me viene bien distraerme así.

\- ¿Entonces no estás enfadada?

\- Mmmm… Sí. –rio Mamori, poniendo una cara de indignada tan falsa que no engañaría ni a Cerberus. – Para que te perdone tendrás que comerte uno de los pastelitos de Kariya.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loca? ¡Eso está demasiado dulce! –exclamó Hiruma.

\- Si no lo haces no te perdonaré~

Con cara de resignación el quarterback se acercó a la mesa, abrió una de las cajas, cogió un pastelillo, se lo metió en la boca de golpe y salió corriendo hacia la cafetera para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

De repente se escucharon unas risas y se abrió la puerta del club, descubriendo a los miembros del equipo que, para no variar, estaban cotilleando. Y también, para no variar, pusieron pies en polvorosa antes de que el demonio de Deimon, que ahora no podía negar que tenía su lado tierno, fuese tras ellos.


End file.
